


Bloodied Mary

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Detective AU, F/M, Fem!Eren, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Levi and Mikasa are siblings, Levi's not the rapist, Serial Killing, Slow Build, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all for revenge. It was supposed to be. It may have been, in the beginning. But I guess I can't leave her alone. Why is it the innocent ones are the ones covered in so much blood? </p><p>This girl... So pure. So innocent. My bloodied Mary...</p><p>What the fuck am I gonna do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. I'm surprised that I actually decided to post this considering this one has a really dark plot. I'm new to plots like this and I would appreciate it if you would tell me what tags to add and so on. 
> 
> This would be my second collaboration with my sister :D If you're interested, our other collaboration work is entitled "Venator in Prosthesis" please do read it if you have the time.
> 
> Please, I tagged this for a reason so if any one of these tags trigger you, do NOT read.

Rivaille Ackerman, commonly known as Humanity's Strongest. Alternatively known for being a 'suicidal bastard'.

I never questioned how or why he was labelled as such back then. I was too young, too naive to understand what the word 'suicidal' or 'bastard' meant. The only thing I knew was that my father was a righteous man and he would do everything he could to bring down the 'bad guys'.

"I want to be like you when I grow up!" is what I used to say as he picks me up from the ground and lifts me up, chest swelling with pride. I've lived my life doing what I thought was right, walking on the path of justice just like him.

Everything was starting to fall into place. I was studying for college entrance exams and just as the last piece settled in its place, my world crumbled. It crumbled the moment Fragon--my father's partner, knocked on our door in the middle of the night. 

"Levi...I-I'm sorry..." the man started to say but no more words came out, unable to continue. He held out his hand instead, a badge engraved with the Wings of Freedom rested on his palm. It didn't take me too long to piece things together.

It was my father's.

I cringed when my fingers made contact with the blood and dirt that stained the badge. Fragon broke down by then, just looking at me probably hurt him. I looked exactly like my father, my undercut being the only difference between us.

 _Dead. My father's dead._ I repeated to myself as I held on to the badge tightly. The man before me was silently expecting me to break down, but no tears fell. How could I cry when his partner was grieving right in front of me?

"Levi, is that you?" I turned to face my mom, who was obviously relieved to see me when she flicked the lights on. "Who's at the door?"

My body was on autopilot as I stepped to the side and opened the door a little wider so she could see.

"Fragon? What is--?" my mother paused mid-sentence, her eyes wide. That's when I realize that I fucked up. I was too late, she saw the badge. And Fragon's face had all the answers written on them. She moved a few steps back. "N-no...no, it can't be..."

 _Fuck._

The last thing a pregnant woman needs is bad news, and this was worse than that. I made my way towards her and caught her as she fell to her knees. "Mom..."

"C-Claire, I'm--"

I shot Fragon a glare. Whatever it was he was trying to say, I'm sure it wouldn't do any of us good. The only form of comfort I can give my grieving mother was my shoulder as I rubbed gentle circles on her back. She lost consciousness afterwards, too weary to continue grieving.

"Help me take her back to her room," I sighed, eyeing his shoes before looking him in the eye. "Shoes off."

We remained silent the whole trip to my parents' bedroom, closing the door as silently as possible so Mikasa wouldn't wake up. I brushed a few strands of hair away from my mother's face and kissed her forehead before turning to look at my father's partner.

"Were you able to find his body?" It was a wonder how my voice remained calm, I have to be. For my family.

"...Yes."

"When can we see him?" Fragon looked away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. His lips trembled as he spoke.

"Ne-next week. They're conducting an...an autopsy at the moment," he paused to breathe. "Levi, he--"

"Next week will do. Thank you for personally delivering the news," I say. "Go home. Take a shit. Then sleep. You're going to scare your wife shitless if you don't come home soon."

The older man blinked and then made a face as if he just remembered something. Then he looked guilty, because he could make it back to his wife but his partner... could not...would not...not anymore. He sucked in a breath and nodded towards me. 

"I'll go. But... Well, your father, he always prays for his family before rushing into a raid. He always thought of you guys, alright?" he said gruffly, feeling another lump forming in his throat. "I'll see you next week. Just-" he licked his drying lips. "Just lock up. I'll see myself out."

I immersed myself in my studies the next day, distracting myself from last night's ordeal.

\----------------------------------------------

_R-Rivaille..._

_It's so cold..._

 


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...the prologue was too short even for me and it must have confused most, if not all of you guys. So I decided to upload chapter 2 right away! (Seriously, you have my older sis to thank for.) It's still quite short but oh well xD

**Seven years later...**  
 **Tuesday, August 26**

 

"Levi, it has come to my attention that you haven't been making any progress regarding your father's case. While I understand your drive for this particular case, constantly yielding no results isn't helping your case," Erwin paused to sigh. "As a friend, it pains me to do this, but as a superior I'm going to have to suspend you indefinitely."

"What?" I reacted in a dangerous tone. "It's bad enough that I still haven't found a lead on this case, not to mention the new partner _you_ found me didn't even last one fucking day. Now you want me to sit on my ass all day rotting behind a desk?"

The bastard blatantly ignored me and continued without batting an eyelash, "You'll be off field work starting tomorrow and just maintain office work. Now you may go home early today and wrap your head around this."

Unable to put up with any more of his shit, I stormed out his big ass office and went straight home. I was beyond pissed and it didn't let up even when I got home. There's only one thing I could do to relieve this so I went straight to the utility closet and grabbed the vacuum cleaner.

I have a house to clean. Starting with the basement. We've collected too much shit anyway. Might as well throw them out now.

Hours later, I chucked my dirtied clothes in the hamper and went off to shower in my pristine-clean bathroom. As the shower rained water on me, I was finally calm enough to think over my conversation with my superior earlier in the day.

I hate to admit it but that fucking bald-wig's right. I've been on this case for years, investigating when I had free time before the higher-ups gave the ok for me to officially work on this case. And here I am, months later with nothing but empty hands and chock-full of paperwork piled up.

I slicked back my hair, eyes closed as I tilted my chin up for the water to rain down on my face, and sighed. I really hate to admit it but I guess I'll do it. I needed a breather anyway. Fuck, but I didn't like to be handled that way.

I need to let Mikasa know later, when she gets back.

There was still time left before dinner so I made myself tea. I took my place on the couch and drank my tea, contemplating what to make for dinner. Deciding to forego cooking as I was still in a fairly bad mood, I took out my phone and speed-dialed her.

 _"Levi?"_ she said, doubtfully.

"Yo. Can you talk now?"

_"...Yeah. We just busted a small-time drug ring. What's up? Are you also done with work or did you need me for something?"_

"Shit-win gave me the rest of the day off. I'll tell you about it later. I've been home for hours. I just called to ask if you could buy us takeout for dinner tonight."

_"... Did you clean the whole house?"_

"..."

_"I'll get us takeout from that Chinese place you're so fond of. I'll be home in an hour, maybe less."_

"Your report..."

 _"-can wait tomorrow. I'm sure the chief will let it slide for today."_ And then she ended the call.

I leaned my head on the back of the couch and draped an arm over my eyes. And I cursed over the seemingly impossible case that caused our old man's death. Sighing, I made my way to the sink as I downed what's left of my tea in one gulp, washing my cup afterwards. Mikasa was buying the food so I did my part and set the table, it didn't take too long since it was just the two of us.

I still had time to spare before Mikasa comes home so I went to the study. Various files rested on the desk, Mikasa always reviewed her cases in her room, meaning, the only files in the study room would be mine.

I flipped through my notes to see the state of my progress ever since I started investigating my father's case years ago. To put it bluntly, I hardly made any progress. New leads would lead me to new leads, informants would lead me to other informants but I only seem to be going in circles. I barely scratched the surface and I don't know how to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

This is fucked up. I need to find something relevant that can point me in the proper direction. But it's like finding a needle in a haystack. My best bet is to bust all human trafficking cases and see if I busted the right one. We already know who the ringleader is but it's impossible to track him down.

Fuck, Dad. Throw me a bone here.

My ears perked when I heard the front door swing open. With a start I looked at the desk clock and realized that I spent more time wallowing in the study than I originally intended.

"Levi?" my sister called out.

"In the study," I answered before stepping out of the room. Footsteps headed toward me before Mikasa came into view carrying two plastic bags of Chinese takeout and her messenger bag in danger of falling off her shoulder.

I went for the food so she could straighten her bag before looking at my face intently. I stared right back, giving nothing away but it seemed she still picked up on something.

"I'll just leave my things in my room and wash up," she said quietly and turned for the stairs.

I went to the kitchen to plate the takeout, setting them on the table and also washed up. We sat down together and began eating, too used to eating with chopsticks at this point. I waited until after dinner, when we both started washing the used dishes, to tell her about my day.

My sister has always been quiet. The only times she would make a loud noise is when something set her off. So she listened to me quietly, and said nothing even when I spiraled into cursing. She's too used to me cursing. I don't know what to make of that, really.

By the time I was done, we had already put the dishes and utensils away. The garbage was properly disposed, and the tea was being left to set. Her face took on a weird, murderous cast and I imagine my face to be the same right now. Unconsciously we both took a calming breath and we probably look less demonic and more human now.

"Look at it as a weekend off," she stated. "You try to catch up on your paperwork during your weekends off anyway. You'll probably finish them all properly this time, by the end of the week. Then you can actually relax on your day off like you should have been."

" _If_ my suspension ends this week," I say, each word laced with sarcasm. Come to think of it, it's been a while since Mikasa and I have spoken this much to each other. Mainly because I come home later than she does but things are going to be different from today on wards. I sighed as I raked my hair with a hand, "So, how did it go? The busting, I mean."

Mikasa blinked, not fully expecting the sudden change in topic but replied anyway, "I broke the ringleader's ribs."

"How many?" I turn to look at her, crossing my arms and my back against the counter.

"Six."

"... Not good enough," I proclaimed. She could have done better.

Her gaze sharpened as she gave me the look. "I also broke his tibia."

That surprised me. I admit that impressed me a bit. "Not bad..." What can I say? We like to one-up each other when it comes to catching our perp. I pushed myself off the counter and made my way towards her and patted her gently, "Time to sleep, we still have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes," she smiles--something I haven't seen a while.

We bid each other good night and went to our respective rooms. Both of us would be in the office the whole day tomorrow doing our paperwork.

There was nothing wrong working in the office, actually. Spending a whole day doing paperwork was better than spending it yelling at incompetent partners. The former was far more productive than the latter. The only thing that gets to me is the fact that it's... _filthy._

Filthy, unnecessarily noisy, also it's Friday.

I didn't notice a thing earlier this week since I was swamped with paperwork right after my forced suspension. Now that I'm done with them I start noticing things and it gets me more pissed as the clock ticks by. It got to the point where I snapped and was seconds from raiding the janitor's closet when someone called my name sharply.

"Ackerman!"

Motherfucking Erwin _Smith_. I know for a fact that Mikasa's out on the field so he couldn't have meant her. I cursed under my breath when he gestured for me to follow him into his office.

I got this sense of deja vu when he asked for me to sit down. It was like Tuesday all over again.

He turned on the flat screen television mounted on the wall behind him and started flipping channels without saying a word. This continued for about ten seconds before I lost my patience.

"What's the point of all this, Erwin?" I practically hissed his name. The bastard finally stopped his annoying channel flipping and placed the remote on his desk. He stopped at a national news broadcast and it was about our recent serial killing.

"Tell me Levi, what have you observed?" Erwin asked, resting his chin on top of his laced hands as he stared at me.

"A media circus."

"Exactly," he nods. "Do you know about this case?"

I didn't answer, but truthfully I didn't give a shit about anything other than the case I was handling. Erwin took my silence as a sign to continue.

"Years ago, a man was found dead in an alley at night. The man sustained multiple stab wounds on the chest and a thin horizontal cut on his nape. But with the lack of evidence, the case hit a dead-end."

What? Wasn't this case recent?

"Surprised? Even with other victims found months in between, the victims were from different states. It took a while to connect them as a serial murder case. Recently, it seems that bodies of men would be found dead almost every week, a month at the most, all bearing the same mark on their napes left by the killer."

The word 'Rogue' was everywhere in the headlines, warning everyone to go home right away after school or work. Rogue was the killer's name no doubt. "This Rogue, what have we got on him so far?" I asked, interest piqued.

"You mean, 'her'."

"What?"

"Rogue is a woman," Erwin replied, straightening his back. "Not even our specialists could tell. We only learned of the fact after a witness told us."

"Spied through the window blinds?" It sounds cliche, something you would see a lot in movies, but it's been known to happen in real life.

"Actually, the witness was the victim's intended victim."

That, I definitely did not see coming. "The witness hid?"

"She was there in plain sight."

I quirked a brow, "And she was left alive?"

"The recent witness for this case swears that Rogue never so much as glanced at her. After that information was released to the media, more witnesses started reporting to their state police, and they all said the same thing," Erwin paused. "The woman who the media named Rogue saved them."

"If that's true, she's sounding more like a vigilante to me," I returned my attention to the television and caught the field reporter interviewing one of those women who belonged to a feminist group. "Where were all those bodies found?"

"According from the records sent by the police departments from various states involved in the case, each killing took place in alleys," Erwin tossed a thick folder my way.

"Everything you need to learn about this case is in there."

"Hold up. I don't handle these types of cases, so why the fuck are you giving it to me?" I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs, my eyes not leaving his.

Erwin leaned forward, matching me stare for stare.

"It's quite simple, Levi," he began, saying it as though it were obvious. "You're more than qualified for this case, you're good at what you do. And..." he straightened up once more, flashing me a mocking smile. "You're the only one free, you're not exactly on vacation and nor are you on a maternity leave. Unless, you've been hiding something from me?"

I stood up abruptly and threw him my most heated glare before snatching the folder off the desk. " _Fine_." I snarled.

Yup. Definitely Tuesday all over again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters would still be Levi's POV. But man writing in first person is hard, I hope I didn't screw anything up x.x
> 
> I'll be tracking the tags: katastrofic222, fic: bloodied mary, and fic: bm


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on To See but this one finished first so why not? xD This chapter begins with Petra's POV. That's all I have to say for now :)

_I still remember the first time we met…_

_It was a rainy day._

_You were just there sitting right beside the alley, completely soaked under the rain. All cold and alone. But even so, you remained quiet. You didn't complain nor did you beg. I didn't know what I was supposed to do back then._

_Auruo told me to be weary of strangers. What, with the sudden news of serial killings and rape, I understand where he was coming from. I didn't want to risk losing my life so I decided to ignore you. Just as I was about to enter my library, you collapsed and landed on a puddle. I couldn't take it any longer, my conscience wouldn't allow me to turn a blind eye._

_And so I did exactly what my husband told me not to do._

_I brought a stranger home._

_Your skin felt ice cold and you were practically shivering, teeth chattering. You must have been out in the rain for a long while. It made me sad to think about how you ended up like this._

_I placed a hand on your forehead but quickly pulled it back, extremely worried due to your burning fever. I changed you into my old clothes after washing your body. It pained me to see your protruding ribs._

_'When was the last time you ate?' I asked myself as I placed a wet towel on your forehead._

_Needless to say, Auruo was furious when he found out. But even his rage wasn't enough to make me regret my decision._

"I thought I told you not to bring strangers in our home? You could have been killed, Petra!" His grip on my shoulder tightened. "I was so fucking worried when I found out that you weren't in the library."

"She's sick, Auruo. I doubt that she'd be able to kill anyone in that state."

He clicked his tongue, eyeing the unconscious teen on the bed.

"Fine. But once she's better, she has to leave."

"Are you crazy? What if there's someone out there trying to get her? Rape or murder isn't uncommon in this city. The least we can do is wait for her family to look for her," I said with a huff.

"We're not running a charity case here, Petra," Auruo replied.

"You're an officer, right? Isn't it your job to protect the people regardless of their status?" I say, nodding my head towards the girl's direction.

"She could be a thief or worse, a murderer!"

"She could be, but we don't exactly have proof that she's guilty of any crime."

I inwardly grinned in triumph when he let out a defeated sigh,"You really should have pursued your dream of becoming a lawyer, you're so damn good at persuasion it's a little disappointing for me."

"I guess, but this library is special to me," I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear, eyes glued to the floor. "Other than it being my parents', this is where you proposed to me so I'm taking care of it."

"P-Petra, what are you--"

"I think it's about time I go and prepare the bath for you. You must be so cold!" I hastily left the room and entered the bath. Ugh...thinking about something that embarrassing at a time like this...what's wrong with me?

Fortunately dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Auruo was kind enough to do the dishes while I took the girl some rice porridge to eat.

By the time I got to the guestroom, she was already awake. She seemed very distraught, probably because she's in an unknown environment.

I gave her a kind smile, letting her know she's safe now, and that I can be trusted not to harm her. My smile disappeared however, when she pulled back defensively. She had pulled the blankets to her chin and hunched over in a protective way as she gave me the coldest look.

Someone did something terrible to this girl. If not, then fate has surely treated her harshly. My heart ached at the thought.

I shook my head, willing the negative thoughts away and flashed her another smile.

"You collapsed under the rain earlier so I brought you home," I started, taking a few steps forward. "You're still sick so please take it easy. I brought you some dinner but be careful, it's still hot."

\-------------------Petra's POV End----------------------

_That's right, it's been four years since Eren started living with us. It wasn't easy getting her to warm up to us, but everything turned out for the best in the end. Right now Eren's helping me around the library, she gets along with the children, it's a very refreshing view._

"Petra...? Petra are you alright?" Eren asked as she waved a hand in front of the older woman's face.

"Huh? O-oh Eren, don't surprise me like that..." Petra sighed. "What is it? Did you need something?"

"Hannah wants to borrow this book," the brunette replied, handing her the book.

"Cinderella, huh...you really love this book don't you, Hannah?" Petra addressed the little girl standing next to Eren.

"Y-yes!" Hannah replied. "The pictures are really pretty and the prince was very kind..."

Petra let out a gentle laugh as she patted her head, "Take care of this book, okay? Cinderella and her Prince are counting on you."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Hannah hugged the book protectively as she trotted back to her mother's side.

Petra caught Eren looking out the large windows with a strange look on her face. It was a look she associated with the girl wanting to go out and find solitude for a while. It happens once or twice a month. She would stay out for as long as she needed but she would always come back home safely. And the next day she would always have breakfast ready, smiling sweetly and looking refreshed.

It was the only reason why she says nothing about her charge's occasional nightly wanderings.

"Eren?" Petra called her name gently. The girl turned her gaze to her in a dazed manner.

"It's going to rain soon. Until late tonight, probably," the girl said in a low voice.

"I see. Take care not to catch a cold tonight."

Eren returned to looking back out the window, watching the dark clouds gather. "...I'll be fine. Because Petra will always be here for me."

And her words almost brought the woman to tears.

_Auruo and I are like family to Eren, because her family are no longer..._

======================

In another district...

 _'A month has passed since I got assigned to this case and not a single lead since the last murder. A month of my time wasted,'_  Levi thought in disgust as he stalked the streets trying to walk off his frustrations.

_'Just like the human trafficking case. Nothing but dead ends. This feeling is worse than being cock-blocked. And I don't even feel like scratching that particular itch.'_

"Son of a-" the phone in his pocket began vibrating. Levi was sorely tempted to ignore it but couldn't let himself because it might be from work. "What?"

_"They found another body."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate the comments! Hopefully the fic's pace would start picking up in the next few chapters! You can find me on tumblr, I'm katastroficwriter! 
> 
> I track the tags:  
> fic: bm, fic: bloodied mary, katastroficwriter and katastrofic222!


	4. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a bit of a streak right now. Updating or uploading works haha. Kinda suicidal since my finals aren't over yet x'D Good job to those who remember this fic! I'm so sorry if it took so long. To those who read Checkmate, I am happy to say that I am almost finished typing the 19th chapter. So keep your eyes peeled, I might update it soon ^^ Anyways, please enjoy my and my sister's collaboration work. We'll never stop collaborating as long as our brains still work xD

Detective Levi hunkered down and inspected the mutilated body on the ground. "Same M.O.?"

"Down to the horizontal mark at the nape of the vic's neck," answered Erd.

"So it's confirmed that it’s not a copycat...do we have any witnesses?" he stood up, turning to look at his subordinate.

"Only one, sir. Her name is Leslie Sharp, age 24, she works at a local diner a few blocks away," the blonde replied, flipping through his notes. "During the initial questioning, she said she had just finished her shift and was on her way home when our vic here assaulted her and attempted rape."

"Hoh. Just like the others," Levi took a gander at the crime scene to check if the crew had missed anything important. "The real question is, how much is this witness willing to reveal?"

"The forensics are about done, we should be packing up in a few minutes. Want to hitch a ride back to the station, sir?" Erd offered, knowing that his superior had only walked his way here.

"No, you go on ahead and get things done by the time I get there. I’ll walk."

The taller man sighed, well aware of the deeper meaning behind his words. 

_ Get the annoying paperwork done so I can do my damn job once I get there. _

"Take the umbrella at least, sir. The weather forecast said it’s going to rain heavily for the next few days."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Once he lost sight of the patrol cars, he started walking. Walks help him organize his thoughts, it helps him get a full grasp of the case.

_ 'The top brass' decision to hide the true M.O of Rogue was a wise decision. Otherwise it would be difficult to distinguish a copycat’s work from the real one. Typical Erwin. Always a few steps ahead of you.' _ He paused and backtracked to the opening of another alleyway. 

What he found there was a girl slumped against the wall. At first glance she’d be easily mistaken for a stray homeless teenager begging for scraps to survive. Except for the very prominent bloodstain on her clothes. Her life could be in danger. He approached the prone young woman cautiously while keeping an eye out for her assaulter. Once he was close enough, he dropped down to one knee to check her vitals.

_ 'There's nothing wrong with her--she's not even hurt. Which means this isn't her blood.'  _ It didn't take him long to connect the dots. He found her. He found Rogue. She fits the bill, and there's no way in hell a teenage girl would be out this late at night. In a dark alleyway no less. And it would be too much of a coincidence that she happened to be here in her bloodstained glory within the area of the crime scene.

Who would have thought that the elusive Rogue would be this young?

He froze when he realized that she was looking at him in the eye. Judging from all her killings, all of her victims were male. Which means she has something against men.

_ 'Shit!' _ He backed away as fast as he could and took hold of his gun.  _ 'If things get nasty I'll shoot her leg to immobilize her and drag her to the station.' _

They spent a few minutes staring at each other. None of them moved an inch. A couple of minutes more had passed by and he got impatient. The raven decided to put his gun back to its place and dropped to one knee once more.

"You...what's your name?" Levi asked. When she didn’t reply, he sighed. "It's dangerous out here at night. You're coming to the station with me, alright?"

She simply nodded and accepted his offered hand. He said nothing and started walking away when she tugged on his sleeve. He paused. When no one said a word, they continued walking with her hand still latched on his sleeve.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Excuse me sir, but who is that girl?" A fellow detective asked.

"None of your business." Levi replied, tapping the girl's hand and whispered in her ear. "Go to that bench and wait there."

The brunette teen nodded and obediently sat on the creamy white bench stationed near the entrance of the station.

"She's got blood all over her, are you sure she's okay, sir?" The other whispered.

"I checked her vitals before I brought her in. She'll be fine, the blood's not hers anyway," Levi sighed. "Get me Erd. Tell him I'm already here."

"A-ah yes sir!"

Erd approached the raven moments later, with the detective earlier in tow. "All the paperwork has been taken cared of, sir. The witness is currently waiting in the interrogation room."

"I see. Keep an eye on that--"

"GAHHHH!!! SOMEBODY GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF OF ME!!!"

Levi turned around at the sudden commotion and saw the silent girl he brought in pin a man twice her size to the ground. A knife pressed against his neck. One move is all it takes to end his life. 

"Stop it."

Just when she was about to end the man's life, she froze after hearing Levi's voice.

"Drop the knife and stand behind me." He ordered.

She looked up at him, then at the man under her before reluctantly getting off the criminal. She took her place behind the raven, her face resembling that of a reprimanded child.

"Alright what happened here? I turn my back just for a few minutes and this happened," Levi aimed the question to the officers who were close enough to witness what had happened.

One officer nervously raised his hand.

"What is it? Speak up!" Levi snapped.

"S-sir! This man is Scott Gross. He's the suspect of the recent cases of child rape. We brought him here in handcuffs and had him sit beside her," the man looked at Eren and continued. "I was simply reporting to my superior when she suddenly assaulted him."

Levi didn't miss the twitching of her hands when the officer mentioned child rape. He grabbed her hand before she would do something dangerous like grabbing her knife and stabbing everyone in the vicinity. "Tch. This pig certainly lived up to his name. Take him away."

"You better lock her up while you're at it! Fucking bitch," the criminal scoffed.

"Don't speak as if you got nothing to do with this,  _ pig. _ " Levi muttered, glaring at the man.

The officer in charge of Scott led him away, wary of the teenager's cold eyes.

"You're coming with me," Levi whispered, signalling Erd to come. "You handle the interrogation of Ms. Sharp. I need to take care of this one."

He led them both to another, unoccupied interrogation room, but not before passing by his office to take some forms and his laptop with him. He had her sit and plonked himself down on the other chair across from her. Setting the forms in front of him and a pen from his coat pocket, he began asking about her basic information.

"I'm willing to bet your real name isn't Rogue," he started out.

Vibrant green eyes looked at him in confusion as she shook her head.

"You don't pay attention to news and current events?" He sighed when she shook her head again. She was completely not fitting the mold for typical serial killers.

"Alright. Hopefully you answer this time. What's your name?" He waited for a bit and was fed up, thinking that she won't answer when a young, frail voice finally answered.

"...E-Eren…Eren Jaeger."

Levi looked up in surprise and found her hiding her face through a curtain of hair and playing with her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Your age?"

"Twel--no, nineteen. I’m nineteen..."

He quirked an eyebrow when she stumbled over her own words.  _ Twel--? Twelve? And judging from her last name, she's definitely German... _

"How do you choose your targets?" He asked.

She looked at him in confusion again. Dead end. Time to ask another question.

"What are your motives? Why do you kill men?" I steepled my hands and rested my chin on top. Watching her eyes furrow in confusion. He inwardly smirked in victory when he caught her lips twitch. Finally some progress. "Do you have something to say?"

She shifted in her seat, fidgeting a little as she spoke. "Y-you...you haven't introduced yourself yet..."

He inwardly smacked himself. Progress indeed. He's supposed to be the one asking the questions but that look in her eyes made him bite back his words. "Levi Ackerman."

For some reason, she smiled and relaxed at the mere mention of his name. That's nice and all but time to go back to the matter at hand. "Do you think you can answer my question, Eren?"

She looked down, eyes locked on her fidgeting hands. "But...I was only out for a walk...I don't understand what you mean by motives..."

"A walk during a rainy night?" Levi quirked a brow.

Eren nodded. "I...usually take walks on rainy nights, then I take a warm bath so I won't get sick, then get up early to prepare breakfast. I don't recall anything about men during my walks..."

She could be lying, her not remembering killing men during her nightly walks is odd. But her eyes didn't look like it belonged to a criminal or a liar. Her eyes were full of certainty, in other words, she believes her words from the bottom of her heart. It didn't seem like they were going anywhere, not when she keeps insisting that she was only taking a stroll.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. For now you'll sleep here, alright?" Levi saw uncertainty flash in her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"...Petra," she murmured. "She'll be worried if I don't come back..."

Levi stiffened.  _ 'Petra? Is this the kid Auruo took in years ago?!' _

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Auruo bursted through the doors, eyes zeroing on the police desk across the room. When Eren didn’t come back from her stroll that morning, Petra was worried that something bad might have happened to their charge. To ease his wife’s mind, he promised her that he would file a missing person report as soon as he got to the station.

“Auruo.” Erd stepped into his view, consequently blocking his path to the police desk.

Auruo pinched the bridge of his nose, “Can’t you see that I’m in a hurry, Erd? Whatever it is you’re going to tell me, I’m pretty sure that it can wait.”

“As a matter of fact, no, it can’t,” the blonde replied. “Inspector Levi is expecting you in the Detention Center.”

Auruo glanced over Erd’s shoulder, eyeing the police desk behind him before sighing in resignation. “Fine.”

He puffed his chest out as soon as he caught sight of his superior. “You called for me, sir?” He tensed when the raven’s eyes snapped to his direction, giving him a thorough once over.

After what felt like hours, the raven nodded and gestured for him to follow him and started walking away. Not once looking back to check if the other was catching up. Levi led him to one of their many interrogation rooms and stepped inside. As soon as both of them were inside, he watched the other man’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

He noted how Auruo’s eyes widened once his eyes settled on the lone figure sitting in front them beyond the one-way mirror.

“Eren…” he murmured. “So this is where she was. Petra and I were so damn worried.”

“...We found her near the crime scene of the most recent Rogue serial killing. During the interrogation, she mentioned your wife's name,” Levi started. “I believe if Petra were the one to interrogate her, we'd finally get some concrete answers from her.”

Auruo looked like he swallowed a bitter pill. He knows how it works. He follows the same procedure as part of his job in the police force. He doesn't want to believe that this sweet, shy woman would be capable of killing people. Then he remembers that the victims of this serial killings were in the middle of committing crime when they were killed.

He swallows visibly and forces his eyes away from the lonely figure and back at Levi’s. “Can I…” He swallows and tries again. “Can I talk to her for a minute? Just… just to ask her if she wants to see Petra.”

“.... Go ahead.”

Auruo murmurs his thanks and slips by him to leave the room. He enters the interrogation room and Levi watches Eren sit up upon seeing a familiar face. Eren gives a small smile. And Levi only just remembers to press a button so he would hear their conversation.

“Hey, Eren,” Auruo greets her as normally as he can. He notes that the shirt she currently has on is one from the spares in the police department. He avoids thinking the implications behind that. “Did you eat anything yet?”

“A little,” she whispers, eyes now on the table in front of her. She was looking guilty and it set his heart beating in dread.

“Would you like me to get you anything? Something to drink or a snack?”

Eren shakes her head and tears begin misting her eyes. “Sorry, Auruo,” she apologizes in a tremulous voice.

“What are you sorry for, Eren?” It scares him but he had to ask.

“For… for not coming home,” she is sniffling now. “For worrying you and Petra. Please don't hate me,” she whispers the last part, begging.

The man didn't know whether to feel relief or frustration. On the one hand she didn't confess to being a serial killer which he had been expecting. On the other she genuinely feels guilty for making he and his wife worry.

He takes her trembling hand in his as a sign of comfort. “Eren, I can't promise you that everything will be okay. But trust me when I say that Petra won't be mad about that. I'm sure she'll be happy hearing that you're safe.” He pats her hand gently and very kindly ignores the tears that begin streaming down her pale face.

“Now I could go for some donuts and coffee. Would you like some?” 

The young woman nods and wipes her face dry. “Can I have tea?” she asks in a small voice.

“Sure.” Auruo opens the door and had someone fetch them those before settling himself back in his seat. “I'll be calling Petra to come see you right now. But Eren, I'm not sure we can bring you home with us anytime soon. Still, you'll want to talk to her, right?”

Eren was looking apprehensive again though she nods yes anyway. 

Auruo breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. I'll just step out and make the call. And then I'll join you once the food gets here. You'll be alright by yourself?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He stands up and heads to the door when Eren suddenly stands up and calls out. “Um, Auruo?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can you ask Petra to bring me the book I was in the middle of reading?” Her eyes slides away in guilty embarrassment. “Only if she doesn't mind, that is.” And she sighs in dejection. “Sorry.”

“I'll ask her.” And then he steps out and leans against the door. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath. Petra will be heartbroken. Not only that. She'll be pissed. Not at Eren but someone will definitely be feeling her ire.

\---------------------------------------------------

Erd comes in just minutes before Auruo steps out of the interrogation room. He is carrying a folder with the printed logo of the lab. “Sir. Lab results on the blood on Ms. Jaeger’s clothes.”

Levi takes the folder and looks over the contents. “And?”

“DNA confirms it's the vic’s blood. Does that mean we've caught Rogue?”

“Could be,” Levi neither confirms nor denies. “Or she could be another witness of the crime. Ask the witness if there was another person with her aside from the victim and Rogue. Don't reveal anything.”

“Got it. What about her?” Erd gestures towards the girl who looks confused about something.

“No helping it.” Levi takes his eyes off the documents and gazes at the woman thoughtfully. From what he recalls of earlier, it would be hard to believe that such a sweet girl could kill. But there have been all kinds of psychos out there.

“We'll have to wait for Petra to ask her for us.”

“Poor Petra,” Erd sighs. He excuses himself and leaves the room. Levi didn't take his eyes off Eren. Just something about her feels a little off.

\-------------------------------------------

Auruo waits a little when Petra finally answers the phone.  _ “Hello? Auruo?” _ She must still be worrying since she expected his call.

“Petra, I've got Eren.” She gasps and sighs in relief over the phone and he feels the guilt eating at him.

_ “Thank God. Will you be bringing her home or should I come pick her up?” _

He swallows with difficulty and couldn't think of what to say.

_ “Honey? Why aren't you answering?” _ Petra seems to have picked up something from his silence and began to imagine the worst.  _ “Did something happen to Eren? Where are you right now? Are you at the hospital!?” _ she asks demandingly, bordering on hysterical. 

“No, calm down, Petra. Eren is… unharmed. But I… Eren can't come home yet. You need to come down to the station.” 

Petra is quiet for a few minutes before finally answering.  _ “She's being suspected of something, isn't she.” _ It was a rhetorical question and he knows it as such.  _ “Whatever it is they think she did, she didn't do it,” _ she says firmly.

“Petra,” Auruo sighs. 

_ “I'll grab a taxi. See you in a few minutes.” _ And she drops the call abruptly. Auruo stares at the phone in his hand broodingly. There's no doubt about it. Petra is mad as hell. 

He intercepts the donuts, coffee and tea and brings it in himself. He tries to smile but knows by her face that it didn't work. “Petra will be here in a few minutes. Better eat a donut or she'll cause a ruckus if she thinks you haven't been fed well.”

Eren nods in understanding and takes one to nibble on. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Petra doesn't even hide her glare as she, her husband and Levi are sitting in the older man’s office. The silence is palpable. The tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“What's going on?” she asks finally, in a low voice as she reigns in her emotions. “Please tell me so that I can understand why a young woman like Eren was not escorted home when she was found last night. That she had to spend her night alone in an unfamiliar and intimidating environment when she could have been sleeping warmly in her home. Why she is still being held here - please explain to me why.” She had spoken in a controlled voice, all in one breath.

Levi sighed. “Petra. She is suspected of being Rogue, the serial killer. The blood on her clothes matched that of the victim. She could be a witness. She could be a serial killer. We don't know the answer to that yet, and that's why we need you to ask her questions in our stead.”

“I...I don't understand, what difference does it make if I were the one to ask her questions?” She clenched her fists.

“Eren is hostile towards men,” Levi replied. “The exception being Auruo, and for some bizarre reason, me as well. I believe that this may be a result of severe psychological trauma. Think back to the day you first found her. You are the only one capable of getting answers from her.”

Petra pursed her lips. “Okay…I’ll do it.”


	5. Interrogation

“Petra!” Eren’s beautiful emerald orbs sparked to life at the sight of the woman.

“Hello Eren, good morning,” Petra greeted as she took her seat. She slowly slid the requested book across the table. “Here's your book.”

“...Thank you,” Eren’s smile turned into a sad one as she brought the book to her chest. “Petra...I'm sorry…”

Petra shook her head. “As long as you're safe. Please don't worry us like this again.” She took the other's hand in hers and smiled comfortingly. “Did you eat?”

“Yes. Auruo gave me donuts earlier,” Eren supplied. 

On the other side of the glass, Levi and Auruo watched the exchange. Levi was surprised at the normality. There's no more trace of the nearly catatonic girl from last night, or the girl filled with killing intent when she first came to the station.

Petra giggled a little. “Were they yummy?” Then her countenance changed, turning a little sad as she gave Eren’s hand a little squeeze. “Eren, I'm sorry but the police won't let you go home with us. Not yet...”

The younger woman’s lips quivered, “I...had a feeling. That's why I wanted to have my book with me. But still...Why? Did I do something horrible?”

“Oh, honey.. For now they just want me to ask you some questions. And if you remember something, tell me right away.”

Eren was becoming more uncomfortable by the situation but nodded nonetheless. She noticed however that Petra neither denied nor confirmed if she did indeed do something horrible. “I'll do my best. But… but why can't I go home first? I…”

Eren started fiddling with her clothes and fidgeting in her seat. Levi sighed and decided to go to the interrogation room as well. 

“Once you're done answering them, you'll be able to go home with us. Can you do that?” Petra reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from the brunette's face. Levi Ackerman chose that moment to enter and the two women immediately stopped talking and gave him a wary stare. But Petra was quick to recover and turned to Eren once again.

“Eren, I'm sure you've met him earlier,” she started. “This is Mr. Ackerman, he's here to listen to your answers. He'll also be recording our conversation. Is that okay?”

The younger woman nodded, her body language visibly more relaxed when Levi entered the room.

“Where do we start?” Petra whispers to him.

“Start with asking her why she was taking a stroll in the middle of the night and how much she remembers,” he replied.

“Eren, dear. What were you doing outside at such a late hour?” the older woman already knew the answer, but she knows that Levi won't take her word for it. “I know whenever it rains you would take a walk. And you always come back unscathed so I usually never bothered to think of asking you what you do during those times...”

Eren thought back to last night and slowly recounted. “I left the house after letting you know, like usual. It was a bit cold but I remember thinking it felt nice. There wasn't a lot of people around.”

“Did you have a specific place you were heading to?”

The woman shook her head slowly. “Not really. I never do. I just let my feet take me while I think.”

“Do you remember the places you passed last night? Or see anyone you recognized?”

Eren was beginning to feel guilty for disappointing Petra. “I'm sorry, Petra,” she apologized. “I kind of zone out, I think- whenever I'm on my walks. So I don't really take notice of the places or people I pass by. I probably wouldn't notice them calling my attention unless they grab me.”

“This lack of alibi isn't helping prove her innocence, Petra,” Levi intoned.

The woman didn't respond though deep inside, anxiety and frustration was building. 

“Alibi?” Eren was confused and looked between the two. “Did I… do something bad last night?”

“Eren.” The redhead paused as she thought carefully on her words. “That's what we're trying to figure out. Can you try harder to remember? Did you do something else aside from walking? Was there something at all that caught your attention that you remember?”

She didn't want to disappoint the woman she considered as family any longer. So she thought and thought as deeply and as hard as she could. She searched through her memories. All that was forthcoming was the cold, the water splashing on her and the sound of the rain. And she would think of many things. And then she simply stopped thinking as she kept walking.

Petra and Levi waited patiently, not daring to make a sound so as not to disrupt the young woman's thoughts. 

And still Eren continued delving in her own memories. “Walking...” she began murmuring out loud without thought. “I was just walking. I passed by…”

Petra unconsciously leaned forward, waiting and hoping but at the same time scared of what she might hear.

“An alley? Yes… it was an alley. There were sounds. Scary sounds. So I went into the alley,” Eren’s eyes glazed over, as she became more immersed in her thoughts. “Something. Something was there.. No, a person. The sounds hurt my ears. But…” She stopped abruptly and she was staring blankly at her hands.

“But?” Petra coaxed as gently and as quietly as she could. Meanwhile Levi, and surely Auruo on the other side of the glass, were waiting with baited breath.

“But.” Eren’s tone suddenly changed. It was no longer thoughtful. It was like a change in the air that couldn't be explained. “He wasn't the one making noise.”

To Petra’s ears it sounded distant. It's like all of a sudden Eren’s feelings were distant and devoid as she said her last statement. And her blood chilled, causing goosebumps to run up her arms and tingled eerily down her spine.

Levi tensed, eyes narrowing because finally, finally they were getting somewhere. But at the same time he felt pity start to crawl in his gut. This girl was too young. How could she be so drenched in blood already? But no, he can't think of that for certain. Not yet.

And then Eren’s face changed. Feral. It reminded him of that moment when she attacked the captured criminal sitting beside her last night when he brought her in. The sight scared Petra beyond words that she unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment there.

“That pig. He was so big and he was crushing the poor thing. Of course it would make noise. But he was holding something shiny. So I took it. He was being noisy then too. I hated his noise more. But I knew just how to make it stop.”

And then those forest-green eyes suddenly cleared. The tears came with it. “Petra,” she choked out. “I remember, I think. Did I,” she tried to swallow past the lump forming in her throat. “ Did I really kill somebody? That man. Did I kill that man?”

Petra gulped in a breath and pushed her personal feelings aside in order to comfort her. She got up and immediately went to the distraught girl’s side. “I don't know, Eren. I don't know.”

She caught Levi’s eyes and she winced as Eren’s arms tightened around her waist. “Can we take a break for a moment?” She felt tears soaking her shirt and stared down at the head of brown hair sadly. “Please,” she added.

Levi went to the door before pausing. “Thirty minutes,” he said without looking back and then he was out of the room.

Petra spent a few minutes comforting the young woman before following Levi out.

“...Just when and where did you pick her up, Petra?” The raven asked.

The woman didn't respond, various thoughts crossed her mind and none of them were good. Fortunately, Levi was a perceptive man and didn't force her to answer. She watched the wall clock in dread as time ticked away, reminding her that she would have to return to the room once the short break was over.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Levi knew that he didn't have to pressure Petra to ask Eren about her origins, she is a smart woman, and he’s confident that she knows what she needed to ask the brunette next. His trust was proven to be true as soon as the greetings were over.

Petra smiled encouragingly. “Eren, do you remember the first time we met?” The young woman nodded again. “I need you to answer verbally. It's very important.”

“Yes. I remember,” she answered obediently. And her eyes went vacant as she thought back to that time. “I had trouble speaking then...”

“Yes. That’s right,” Petra remembered the effort she went through so that they could understand each other. “I know I promised not to ask anything about you that you wouldn't tell me in your own time. But please, can you tell me why you were living on the streets?”

The question caused an immediate reaction on her. She tensed and a look of panic crossed her face but like a flicker, it was gone. Instead, Eren frowned and looked like she was trying hard to recall something. 

“Eren?” she prodded gently. “Eren!?” she called worriedly now when the girl before her eyes paled and began sweating.

“I don't remember...” Eren pulled her hand from her grasp and began clutching her head.

Petra wanted to stop and comfort the girl. But she knew the man behind her won't let her. “Eren, please. Please answer? Where did you live, where are your parents?”

“...Live? Back then… I...” Eren eased for a moment as she tried to concentrate on Petra’s voice.

“Eren?”

She finally stopped hyperventilating but her head was bowed, refusing to show her face. “Mother and father are gone,” she whispered tonelessly. 

Petra winced. She had an inkling but hearing about it brought an ache to her heart for this girl. “I'm sorry about your parents, sweetie. You’re doing good. Another question, okay? Where did you live? Are you from here?”

Her breathing picked up again and she was now embracing herself, as if she was protecting herself from something only she could see. “My home...” She squeezed her eyes shut under the shadow of her fringes and tried to steady her breath. “Petra,” she groaned. “No. No, this place is not...it's not my home,” she answered with great effort.

“Okay…Okay, I promise it'll be alright. How old were you when your parents died? How did you end up all alone in the streets when I found you?” Petra pushed. It pained her to do so but somehow she knew that this girl she had been taking care of needed her help. She needed to know more about Eren in order to help her.

Her husband who was the only one left in the room on the other side of the glass, noticed Levi beckoning him. The way Eren was acting made him scared to learn the truth. And Petra was relentless because she wanted to stop Eren’s suffering as soon as possible. Auruo hurriedly entered the interrogation room quietly. 

“Shit is going to hit the fan any second now. Get ready to take ahold of your wife,” Levi whispered to him without taking his eyes off Eren. 

“The streets,” the young woman echoed. “The streets...what was I...?” One hand covered her eye and she looked like her head was causing her great pain from trying to remember. They could see her face now and the pained tears streaming down her reddening face.“No. No, no, no, no,” streamed from her mouth like a litany. 

Petra couldn't take it anymore and reached across the table and gently took hold of Eren’s face with her two hands. She waited until those gorgeous green eyes focused on her somewhat before speaking. “...Eren, what were you doing before you ended up in the streets?”

And it was like something broke inside. Levi sensed it when the girl suddenly stopped breathing and backpedaled with a scream of “Don't touch me!” The chair fell with a loud bang as it made contact with the floor, momentarily stunning the other three occupants of the room. Levi was the first to snap out of his daze and hastily barked an order.

“Get Petra!” he yelled over at Auruo who responded quickly and managed to pull his wife away.

And as for Eren…

She now had her back against the wall as she hunched in on herself. She mumbled inaudible words as she sobbed while shaking her head continuously.

Levi prepared himself for the worst as he approached the frightened woman, wincing when her nails dug and scratched on Levi’s covered arms even as she tried to push his limbs away. The couple paled at the horrendous sight and they wanted to cover their ears from the haunting sounds but they couldn't seem to move.

“Let go!” She screamed and cried and begged and sometimes another language would mix in with her English.

“No! It hurts! Stop!” She cried in pain.

And then she began apologizing over and over again in heavily accented English. “I'll be good. I'll be good,” she said brokenly. “Please don't hurt me...I won't do it again...I promise...I promise!”

Levi then realized that it was foolish of him to grab hold of her, to restrain her like that as she relived her trauma. So now he carefully loosened his hold on her, wary in case something might set her off again.

“Eren. Hey, Eren,” he called to her softly. Calling her Jaeger might not get her attention.

It was slow but finally Eren moved. She shifted her head bit by bit until she was looking up at him. But her eyes were unfocused, as though she was seeing something or  _ someone _ else in front of her.

“Rivaille…?” she whispered as more tears streamed down her exhausted face. “Please help me...Rivaille…don’t leave me alone again!” she pleaded as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. “Please…save me...” she begged one last time before falling unconscious in his arms.

Levi froze and stared down at the now unconscious girl in shock.  _ ‘How..how does she know his name…!?’ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short (aren't all prologues like that?) I need to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks to my sis for helping me. Unlike her, I have zero experience when it comes to writing stories like this.


End file.
